


The First Signs of Growing Up

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud realizes that Denzel is growing up far faster than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Signs of Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The First Signs of Growing Up  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Cloud and Denzel are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Shota
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Can I have it now, Cloud? Please? The new issue of WaspMan comes out today!"

If there was one thing Cloud couldn't resist, it was a cute, hopping, begging Denzel. The blonde was happy the 13 year old boy had a hobby that didn't involve some of the things he heard the boy talking about his friends doing. It gave him something to look forward to every month.

"Did you finish the dishes?" Cloud asked.

"Yes!"

"And if I ask Tifa if your room is clean? To her standards?" Cloud smiled.

"Yes... and yes! Come on, Cloud. Please?"

Cloud chuckled. He didn't remember being nearly that excitable as a kid, but then again, his childhood was quite a bit different from Denzel's. He reached into his pocket, pulling out 20 gil and handing it to the boy.

"Thanks, Cloud!" Denzel cheered, glomping onto the blonde with all his might.

"Don't spend it all in one place," Cloud said, winking at the boy. He knew full well the 20 gil wasn't going to last the hour, not with Denzel's affection for the insectoid superhero.

"There is no stopping the Sting of Justice!" Denzel called, shouting the superhero's tag line as he ran out the door.

When Denzel returned later that afternoon, he went directly up to his room instead of making his usual rounds about the bar. It was a little odd, but Cloud just played it off as Denzel's excitement over his newest comic book. However, when the boy didn't come down the instant he smelled dinner, Cloud got a little worried.

"Denzel?" Cloud asked softly, knocking at the boy's door.

When he received no response, Cloud peaked through the door frame's molding that had begun to move away from the door frame itself. That tiny hole allowed just enough view to see exactly what was going on in there.

The boy was laying on his back on the bed, his pants and underwear pulled down to his knees. Cloud could see the movement of the boy's hand between those thighs, causing a stirring, unbidden, between his own. Denzel proved his age, his other hand coming to move between his legs as well, frantically reaching for that one rhythm, that one touch that would bring him to completion.

Cloud couldn't be sure just how long Denzel had been at it, but he could see by the flush on the boy's face that it would not be long. For as much as the blonde wanted to look away... he couldn't. He couldn't break himself away from watching every minute detail, silently -- and almost surprisingly -- wishing he were the one causing Denzel's face to contort in a grimace of near climax.

Watching the boy's mouth open and close in a few silent moments of perfect white, Cloud thought for a moment that his hearing had gone.

Until the boy emitted a gasp that would have made the most devout priest harder than a piece of tempered steel. Cloud watched intently as semen splashed along the boy's abdomen, the elder man letting loose a groan that he had been holding back since first seeing the boy in such a state.

Coughing slightly, Cloud turned quickly on his heels, needing to escape the immediate area in favor of a place to relieve the pressure that pushed against his pants.

Perhaps it was time to speak with Denzel about the birds and the bees after all... and perhaps mention the bits about the bees and the bees as well.


End file.
